


Fate's Call

by GryffindorQueen1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorQueen1/pseuds/GryffindorQueen1
Summary: A mysterious girl arrives at Hogwarts and throws the whole balance off. Things change, people change. Will history be better?





	1. Time

The girl stared at the male, rubbing her forehead and wincing. "My bad, Sweetheart." The brunette girl spoke first, clambering to her feet and swaying slightly.

"Did you hit your head?" He asked, rubbing his wrist. Remus Lupin felt his heart jump into his throat and refrained from smelling her.

"I'm okay!" She smiled, disregarding the huge lump on her forehead. It was already an alarming shade of red and darkening to purple as they spoke.

"Nope. You aren't." Remus shook his head. He caught her as they walked, her tripping within a few steps of being on her feet unassisted. "I'm going to take you to the infirmary." His voice held a warning tone, telling her he'd not take disobedience on this matter.

The female sighed but allowed him to carry her, him not even breaking a sweat as he easily carried her all the way to the Infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Remus called, summoning the Medi-witch who had been in her office across the large room.

"What have we here?" The woman with dark hair, that has a few graying streaks in it, hurried over while also directing them to the nearest bed.

The werewolf set the girl down and stepped back to watch her closely. Moony was rumbling inside, waking from the post full moon slumber he was in inside of Remus's mind. It made his human mind uneasy, knowing what was agitating his wolf side.

"She hit her head and fell pretty hard." Remus explained, tearing himself away as quick as he could without being rude. "I need to get to class." He turned and exited, the 15 year old nearly sprinting down the hall. He needed to find his friends before he worked himself into a panic attack. He crashed into Sirius, sending the boys sprawling. "Sirius!"

"Remus!" Sirius groaned, standing up and helping his friend off the floor. "What's the matter?" He wrapped his arms around Remus, pulling the werewolf into a hug and rocking them side to side after pressing Remus's head into his neck. He knew it would calm the werewolf faster and soon Remus had calmed enough to go to their dorm where James was.

"Hey Moony. Hey Padfoot." James greeted, sprawled on his bed and arms crossed on his chest. He'd been laying on his back and staring at the hangings in boredom.

"We need to talk. Serious talk." Remus spelled the door shut, knowing their other roommate, Frank, was hanging out with his girlfriend Alice. Peter was off somewhere and Remus didn't want him to hear what he was going to say. He recently had been very uneasy around the rat animagus for some reason. The others had recently finished their animagus transformations and had nicknamed themselves accordingly as Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail while he himself was Moony.

"What's going on?" James sat up, pulling Sirius into his lap and holding Remus's hand for support. The boys were all extremely comfortable with each other and had no issues holding each other like this. It didn't occur to them when they were younger how it would look but they had been doing it for five years now and frankly didn't care what people thought.

"I met her." Remus got out, looking worried. His already pale skin was even paler than normal and his green eyes were wide.

"Her? Your soul mate?" James shifted Sirius to sit next to him and dragged the always underweight werewolf into his lap instead, arms around him tightly to calm the other boy.

"Yeah. She bumped into me out of nowhere. I know she doesn't go to school here. But where did she come from!? And she spoke and it was the words I've been terrified yet hoping to hear all my life. But what will she think if she finds out about my condition?" Remus was freaking out, burying his face in James's jumper.

His father had always held him close like this as a small boy and it always helped. Well almost always. He was still freaking out a bit until James squeezed the back of his neck lightly. He went limp in the Potter heir's lap, melting like ice cream on a hot summer day.

"Remus. I don't think she'll care. You are her soul mate. The perfect half for her. Trust me. Everything will work out." James gave good advice at times by channeling his father, Fleamont. "You need to speak with her. Get to know her a bit, okay?"

"James is right, Rem. You just need to believe, okay?" Sirius smiled softly, holding his best friend's hand. "She wouldn't be good enough for you if she was a prejudiced bitch."

"No." Moony's golden eye flashed, eclipsing Remus's own green ones. A low steady growl rumbled from the werewolf's body, eyes narrowed at Sirius.

"Moony, he did not mean to disrespect your mate. Apologize, Sirius." James soothed, tilting his head back slightly to show his own submission to the werewolf.

"I'm sorry, Moony." Sirius rubbed the back of his neck, looking ashamed. He hated upsetting his friends, terrified he'll lose them and they'll hate him as much as his family hates him.

"Okay." Remus's green eyes took over and the growl stopped. "Let's not say anything else that will set Moony off. I have a headache now."

"Sorry, Rem." Sirius hugged him quick, smiling at his friend. "But at least talk to her."

Remus was saved from answering by knocking on the door and Peter's squeaky voice asking to be let in. "Not a word to Peter." Remus hissed, looking pale once more while Sirius got up to unlock the door.

"Agreed." Both the other boys chorused. Sirius unlocked the door finally after demanding several passwords from Peter to give Remus time to collect himself. He finally let the other boy in, returning to his seat by the other two.


	2. Forever

Kayla sat on the bed in the medical wing, wincing as Madam Pomfrey dabbed bruise salve on her forehead and checked her for a concussion. "I'll Floo Professor Dumbledore to come see to you." The Medi-Witch hurried off to her office and Floo'ed the headmaster who stepped through.

"Where is this girl, Poppy?" Albus was putting on his usual grandfatherly airs as he was led to the other room where the girl waited. His eyes examined her, focusing on where her hand was rubbing her wrist lightly. "Hello. I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. May I inquire as to what your name is and how you got here?"

"I am Kayla. And I claimed my inheritance. And I ended up here after." The girl now known as Kayla spoke softly. "And I am going to find my Soul Mate. Who brought me in and then ran away."

"I see." Albus locked eyes with her, trying to use legilimency on her but being blocked out with a huge NO being the only thing he sees. "Well, do you have your wand?"

"My wand, a shrunken trunk and my bank key." Kayla hummed, giving him a hard stare as she had felt his attempted invasion in her mind.

"We'll have to get you sorted and settled with your new house." Albus led her through the Floo and arrived back at his office. "Sorting Hat! We have a new student for you."

The Sorting Hat was set on the girl's head.  _"Welcome, Heiress of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I see your noble intentions to right wrongs and to find your Soul Mate. You'll have to forgive him, you know."_

 _"I know."_ She responded in her mind as the hat pretended to consider.

"Better be Gryffinclaw! I mean Gryffindor. No I mean Ravenclaw. No, Gryffindor would be best." The Hat had messed up deliberately, internally rejoicing at getting to mess with the useless wizard that called himself Headmaster.

"Which will it be, Mister Sorting Hat?" Kayla sounded politely puzzled, knowing exactly what the hat was doing.

"Both!" The Hat seemed to wink as in a fold of the fabric seemed to move.

"She cannot be in both. Which is more suited for her?" Dumbledore needed to be able to keep an eye on her.

"Both." The hat insisted. "That is my final decision."

"Fine... I'll speak with Filius and Minerva." Albus scowled slightly when he thought the girl wasn't looking.

~Elsewhere~

Minerva and Filius were together when the patronus came to them and they made their way to the Headmaster's tower. "Why do you think we were summoned?" Minerva spoke first.

"Perhaps something to do with the way Mister Lupin ran through the castle in a panic." Filius spoke calmly and then turned to the gargoyle. "Chocolate Frogs."

The Gargoyle moved aside and the two professors made their way to the top before knocking. "Come in." Albus' voice came through and the two entered.

"Albus, who is this?" Minerva questioned, raising an eyebrow at the brunette girl who simply smiled.

"This is Kayla. A Gryffinclaw according to the hat." Albus had his grandfatherly twinkle back in his eyes as he looked at them.

"A Gryffinclaw? She is in both houses?" Minerva stared, Filius observing the girl who seemed content to sit in the chair silently.

"Yes. The Sorting Hat was set on that." Albus nodded.

"Does she have a last name?" Filius wondered if this was the person his Goblin relatives had told him of.

"I'd prefer to use my friends name." Kayla spoke up, shifting in her seat. "I always use Crane anyways."

"See here. We need to have your legal name to enroll you as a student." And Dumbledore wanted to look more into her. "Crane is a pureblood house that moved to America during the Muggle Revolutionary War."

"I know. The current head is a woman named Marguerite Crane and she's got her two sisters living with her along with their children." Kayla handed Dumbledore a note that was sealed with the Crane family crest.

Albus read the letter which stated that Marguerite was the girl's patron and guardian and wanted her educated at Hogwarts. "This is in order... It says you were previously educated at Ilvermorny and that your records would be arriving-" He was cut off by a large, eagle owl swooping in with the paperwork attached to its leg.

"Right now." Kayla looked amused, twisting a silver colored ring on her finger which was made of stainless steel. She watched Dumbledore's eyebrows rise higher and higher until they nearly joined his hairline.

"You've already sat your practice OWLs?" Dumbledore was unsure of just why this girl needed to be there.

"Yes. But your transfiguration classes and Ancient Runes programs are said to be more thorough. Marguerite wishes for me to attend a prestigious school like Hogwarts for my classes to ensure I get the best OWL results." The brunette girl nodded her head.

"We don't have some of these classes. You'll need to either pick new ones or self study in independent classes. Minerva, Filius... Would you be willing to supervise?" Albus asked the two teachers, handing the list over to them.

"Of course. I'm always willing to help further a student's education." Filius was thrilled by some of the topics.

"I too will help. Especially with the Animagus training you've started." McGonagall agreed. "Now to settle where she'll be rooming. All the Gryffindor girls dorms are full."

"As are the Ravenclaws dorms." Filius nodded.

"What about a personal apartment?" A portrait suggested. "There are some near both towers."

"I'll have an elf set up your apartment then." Dumbledore looked put out but summoned the head elf of Hogwarts, an old but stately elf named Ferguson. "Miss Crane will be needing a personal set of rooms, Ferguson. Near either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor is preferred."

"Will be doing, Headmaster Dumbledore!" Ferguson nodded a vanished after giving a long look to the girl. He knew he had met an Heir and his priority now was to clean up rooms fitting such an honorable guest.


	3. Future

Kayla followed Minerva through the halls as she was given a tour, the older witch telling her the general areas of each class and finding Lily Evans. The redhead seemed surprised to see a new student but smiled.

"This is Lily Evans. She's a fifth year prefect and she's actually in most of your classes. If you need anything, she can be of assistance or know who can be." Minerva seemed particularly fond of Lily. "The other prefect is a boy named Remus Lupin."

"He's off with his friends at the moment though." Lily chimed in.

"I'm Kayla. Kayla Crane." The brunette shook Lily's hand and Minerva left the two girls on their way to being friends.

"So you came here from Ilvermorny?" Lily questioned, leading her new friend around some more and took her to the Gryffindor tower. She introduced her to the Fat Lady who smiled to herself.

"Yeah. My guardian wanted me to study here." Kayla smiled at Lily, following her through the portrait hole. "She thought it would improve my culture and some of the programs are better too. Plus improved chance of meeting my soulmate."

"I feel bad if one of the Marauders are your soulmate." Lily shuddered.

"I've already found him. I ran into him when I first arrived. Like actually ran into him and knocked myself silly." Kayla laughed in embarrassment.

"Oh nooo. That's terrible." Lily looked amused, hugging her new friend and death glaring at Sirius Black as he led the Marauders down the stairs to the common room.

"It was so embarrassing and he took me to the infirmary before running away. I think he was just scared though." The brunette girl let go of Lily and turned to look at what Lily was glaring at, right as Remus came down the stairs and locked eyes with her. They both froze, staring at each other until Remus unfroze and made his way over.

"Remus, this is a new student. Her name is Kayla Crane." Lily introduced, seeing how they stared at each other. "I'll leave you guys to it then." She slipped off to where she could see James beckoning to her frantically.

"Who is that?! I've never seen her before." James hissed quietly.

"New student. Kayla Crane. She came from Ilvermorny. And I won't have you guys harassing her." Lily spoke firmly.

"No. That's Remus's soulmate. He ran into her earlier and freaked once he got her to the infirmary." James added.

"Hm... She did say that's how she met her soulmate today." Lily sighed, sitting down.

"Remus just needed a little reassurance to be able to talk to her." Sirius grinned, watching how red both of the two were. "Wanna bet on who's gonna run away first from their conversation?"

"Neither of them. They're coming over here." Lily smirked, watching the two make their way over to them.

"Ah... Guys. This is Kayla." Remus introduced the girl, hand brushing against the back of hers until she connected their index fingers and held them. They weren't fully holding hands but it reassured Remus that she wasn't going to leave.

"Nice to meet you." Kayla's voice was soft and sweet, knowing she has to win over his friends too. They were important to him and thus would be important to her.

"Jeez Rem. What did you do? Hit her with a beaters bat?" Sirius joked nervously, seeing the still present bruise.

"Sirius! Behave." Lily slammed her elbow into his ribs, watching the other boy double over.

"Okay, okay! I was teasing." Sirius actually felt pain from it.

"Here. Let me." Kayla tapped Sirius's ribs with her wand and a pleasant warmth filled the once sore spot. "I was doing an independent study on healing with the school nurse as my teacher at my old school."

"Thanks." Sirius could see himself liking her, her personality was a bit soft for him but maybe she was just shy. The healing thing however would come in handy for after the full moons.

"Anytime." Kayla laughed, putting her wand away as they seated themselves on the best couches and chairs by the fire.

"So Remus ran into you and knocked you over? Sounds like our Moony." James chuckled, sounding like a father talking about his favorite child. "He's running into things all the time."

"I do not." Remus protested, blushing at the teasing. "I do not run into things all the time."

"You've knocked me over, knocked James and Peter over plenty of times, sent Lily and other girls sprawling. Including your soulmate." Sirius listed. "Knocked into things in the dorm, sent poor Frank into the lake TWICE, took out the bookshelf."

"You sound like me." Kayla couldn't help but giggle. "Although most of the time I'm bashing my shins and feet into things on accident."

"You two will be dangerous." Sirius shuddered in fake horror.

"Gee thanks." Remus scowled, knowing Sirius was trying to help but getting a bit annoyed. "C'mon, Kayla. Let's talk." He took her to the dorm and kicked Peter out before locking the door.

"What's the matter?" She asked, watching him pace around before he walked over and dipped his head down. His eyes had taken on a yellow glow, Moony rising to the forefront for the second time today as he scented her. He took in her chocolatey, flowery scent and committed it to memory before rubbing the side of his face against her neck. It made Moony feel slightly better that she smelled slightly like him now but it wasn't enough, his arms came around and gripped her tightly. "Remus?"

She wasn't scared, having known about him being a werewolf since before she met him in this timeline. Her head rested against the side of his neck, allowing him to hold her as long as he wanted until he was content with his scent coating her for now.

"I'm... Sorry. Sorry about that." Remus had forced his control back into place, eyes a forest green again. "There's things I need to tell you but I don't feel comfortable quite yet to tell you. I'm sorry I'm so vague." He looked ashamed, staring at the ground.

"Hey. It's okay. Take your time. We have plenty of time to know each other and to gain trust and comfortableness." She reassured him, resting one slim hand against his cheek and rubbing her thumb over his cheekbone until he looked at her again. "Don't ever feel bad for not telling me about anything yet. We just met today and I imagine you're pretty overwhelmed because I know I am too. So take your time."

"Thank you." He was relieved, hugging her once more before the two settled for a long conversation about their interests as a way to get a start and to make Remus's friends insanely curious as to what they were up to all alone in the dorm.


	4. Never

Kayla had ended up sitting on Remus's bed with him, curled up under his arm and her head on his chest. It was soothing to be so close to him, his scent enveloping her and telling her brain it was okay to relax. Her entire being screamed content which was doing wonders for Remus's nerves, signaling that she was comfortable with him and that she wouldn't run away if he told her his secret.

"I swear, it feels like I've known you forever." Kayla yawned, turning her head into his ribs to hide it.

"Me too. I think finding you was the universe's way of telling me life doesn't suck." Remus had heard the yawn but let it go, not wanting her to leave yet. He started up another story, feeling how she sagged into him and her breathing evened out which told him she was asleep. "Silly. Could've told me you were that tired."

He unlocked the door but cast a silence bubble around his bed so she wouldn't wake up, scooting down and shifting her to sleep on him instead. It soothed Moony who was being active again, letting him feel their mate on them.

~A few days later~

Kayla was walking with Remus to their first shared class, talking animatedly about Ilvermorny and their curriculum. Her whole face was lit up with excitement as she spoke, the werewolf basking in the warmth that came from being near his soulmate. He held her hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked and he felt pleased as she blushed faintly.

"It sounds like an amazing place." He led her to a seat in the middle of the room, sitting beside her and they both laughed quietly as Sirius did a double take. "Sorry, Peter. You'll have to sit somewhere else." He addressed the chubby boy who usually sat with him.

"Oh. Okay." Peter went and sat by a boy, looking a bit sulky. He was Blank, meaning either his soulmate hadn't been born yet or he didn't have one.

"Hey, Lily!" Kayla waved at Lily who smiled and brought two blond girls over as they had a few minutes before class started.

"Kayla, these are my best friends. Alice and Marlene." Lily introduced, pushing her dark red hair over her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you." Kayla greeted softly, smiling at the two girls.

"It'll be nice having another girl in the friend group. Lily is boring now that she's a prefect." Marlene joked.

"I see how it is." Lily fake huffed, laughing slightly.

"Oh hush. You know we love you." Alice hugged Lily. "It is very nice to meet you though. I hope we become fast friends."

"Me too." Kayla smiled radiantly, leaning into Remus's side as he secured his arm around her waist. They had Transfiguration and McGonagall started promptly on the hour, discussing things Kayla already knew from studying ahead at Ilvermorny. She wrote detailed notes though, adding in things her teacher had mentioned that McGonagall hadn't.

Remus was looking at her notes even as he wrote his own, curious about how extensive her notes were. He'd ask to see them later, knowing she would show him.

Much of the day passed that way and they were in all the same classes, Remus assisting her with Arithmancy when she cursed at the assignment with an adorable frown marring her face.

"Ready for dinner?" Remus had been laying with his head on her lap as they both read on the couch as their last class had been let out early.

"Yeah. Let's go." She nodded, marking her page and chuckling as Remus brought it to his room with his own. The brunette rose to her feet and suddenly found Peter Pettigrew in front of her looking incensed. "Hello, Peter."

"I don't know who you are but those are MY friends. Remus is too good for you." The normally shy boy was filled with a hateful jealousy, practically spitting his words while pointing his wand at her face. "So stay away!" He turned and hurried away.

The girl kind of just stared after Peter, looking both confused and hurt as Remus practically flew down the stairs to her side. He grabbed her around the shoulders and looked her over for any sign of injury, Moony pushing to the surface again. He lifted her off her feet and carried her to the dorm, gathering attention on them but not caring.

"What's wrong? Where are you hurt?" His voice was deeper now, more guttural and wild sounding.

"I'm okay." She shook her head, tucked against his chest. "Really... I just think your friend Peter doesn't like me very much is all."

"What did he do?" Moony growled, eyes golden with no sign of Remus's gentle forest green eyes.

"He just told me to stay away from you guys, that you guys are HIS friends and that you're too good for me. It caught me off guard. I'm sorry. Everything is okay." Kayla pushed at his chest lightly but didn't want to leave the safety of his arms.

"Something else happened." Remus was forcing control over Moony, locking him down in his mind as his eyes flipped between gold and green for a bit before settling into a goldish green color.

"He had his wand pointed at my face and just the way he was talking. He was furious." She was trembling without even noticing.

"He's got issues that's for sure. I won't let him hurt you." Remus soothed, focusing on calming her down by swaying them side to side. His chin rested over the top of her head, holding her into him. "I'll talk to the others about what we can do. I won't have my soulmate afraid or threatened by ANYBODY."

"Thank you." She pressed her face into his neck and took a deep breath.

"C'mon. Let's go to the kitchens for dinner instead." He pulled back once her shaking had ceased, grasping her hand again and leading the way to the kitchens.


	5. Present

Remus grinned slightly. "You cannot tell anyone where the kitchens are. It's a secret."

"I won't tell." Kayla nodded, squeezing his hand lightly. Her earlier fear was gone, soothed by his presence.

"Tickle the pear." Remus directed, watching her puzzled expression as she tickled the pear and grinned as she startled at the handle appearing. "Pretty cool, yeah?"

"Yeah. It reminds me of this secret prefect pool that could only be accessed by playing Whack-a-Mole type deal with the painting guardian." Kayla followed Remus in and smiled at all the house elves.

"Welcome, Mister Moony! What can we be getting you and Miss Crane?" One of the house elves squeaked out.

"Mac n cheese with lots of cheese.b was Kayla's immediate response, accepting the seat Remus pulled for her. Her nose wrinkled as a strand of milk chocolate brown hair swung into her eyes, a slim hand coming up to tuck it back behind her ear.

"Here you is, Miss!" A female house elf set a steaming dish of the cheesiest mac n cheese she had ever seen was set in front of her.

"Thank you, Jeya." Kayla smiled and watched as Remus wolfed down his meal. She ate slowly, savoring the sharp cheddar taste and making a slightly obscene noise.

"Oh." Remus blushed at the noise, focusing on his next sandwich.

"It's so good. Wanna try?" Kayla offered, holding a forkful to Remus who accepted the bit into his mouth.

"That's so much cheese. But it's so good." Remus swallowed, looking at her amused expression.

"Where I'm from, cheese is a main staple of our diet." She hummed, eating the rest of the mac n cheese.

"Dessert?" An elf offered.

"We'll take it with us." Remus accepted the package and stood up. "Let's go for a walk."

"Sure." The brunette agreed, intertwining their fingers together as they left the kitchens. Her small hands were always cold and she relished in being able to hold his warm hand.

"I like to come here. No one ever uses this wing really because there's not enough teachers or students to necessitate it." Remus took her through another portrait and led the way through a dimly lit hallway. He stopped in front of a door and performed a series of bursts of magic to unlock and disarm the traps he had set up. "This is where I am if not with my mates, the library or the dormitory."

"Remus." The hazel eyed teen was shocked that he had trusted her enough to show her his hideaway. She took in what may have been another teacher's lounge with tall bookshelves and a wardrobe.

One wall held a large fireplace with a plush rug in front of it, comfortable chairs and a squishy sofa positioned to enjoy the fire. A magnificent desk was against one of the other walls, filled with some of Remus' books he had brought with. The walls were a warm red color that made the space seem homey.

"The elves. They brought me stored furniture when I started coming here." The werewolf answered her unasked question. "No one was using the room or the furniture. So I made it my place. And yours too if you want to join me here sometimes. Or even on your own if you choose!"

"I'd love to." Her eyes examined everything, looking around. "I have some stuff we can keep in here too. Books, so many books."

"That would be wonderful." Remus looked pleased, hugging his soulmate close and pressing a light kiss to her temple. A swell of affection filled him, feeling like everything was perfect in the world. "Can I see your notes from class today? When we get back."

"Yeah. Of course." Kayla agreed, pressing her face into his shoulder and smiling. Her heart was filled with the joy of their soul bond forming.


	6. Library

~A few weeks later, the week leading up to the full moon~

Remus woke up with an itch beneath his skin, a deep seated need to find his soulmate. He sat up, getting ready automatically and made his way down to the common room. He found Lily first and stopped in front of her.

"Can you get Kayla?" Remus requested, scrubbing his hands along his thighs.

"Here, I'll show you the entrance to her rooms." Lily led him out of the common room and down a small hallway that was normally blocked off. She stopped in front of a portrait of a lion. "Lunar Eclipse."

The door swung open and they entered, finding Kayla half asleep on the sofa. She had woken up early and been reading.

"Kayla." The sense of urgency didn't dissipate until he was sitting next to her with an arm around her shoulders. Moony settled slightly, no longer looming at the forefront of his mind.

"Rem? 'S a matter?" Kayla frowned, looking at Remus worriedly as Lily slipped out.

"I needed to see you." Remus was vague, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief at finding her safe and whole.

"Time is it?" She looked around until locating the clock. "It's only 5:30, Rem. Let's go back to sleep."

"I didn't realize what time it is." Remus sounded apologetic, feeling her curl even more against his side. A blanket came flying through the air and covered them, astounding Remus to no end about her wandless magic. Most people took a long time to be able to do it precisely while awake. "We got awhile yet."

"Mhm. So sleep." She was already almost asleep, gripping his shirt and tucking her face against his ribs. He smiled softly and leaned his head into the plush cushion behind him, closing his eyes.

~Few hours later~

"Rem! We're going to be late!" Kayla gasped, sitting up after checking the time. They had Transfiguration first thing in the day and McGonagall wouldn't be pleased if they were late. "C'mon!"

She scrambled up and Remus followed, the tawny haired male grabbing both their bags and running alongside her. They darted through secret passageways and came out with two minutes to spare, hurrying in and taking their seats just before the class began.

They exchanged silent looks and both smiled, shifting to press their sides against each other for a second. The soulmates worked on following McGonagall's notes as she talked, filling sheets of parchment and then walking together to their next classes.

"What were you two up to?" Sirius teased, slinging an arm around James' waist as they walked behind Remus and Kayla.

"Sleeping." Kayla yawned, still looking sleepy. "Woke up super early."

"I had a small issue." Remus spoke casually, knowing they'd understand what he meant. He turned his face and nuzzled her hair, rubbing his scent on her subtly.

"And then we went back to sleep. Because it was five thirty in the morning and we were both exhausted." Kayla smiled at Remus, stretching up slightly to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Filthy Gryffindors." A crazed voice rang out as a sickly yellow spell came shooting from a short hallway and a shield spell came up silently, blocking the spell and redirecting it into the wall.

"Well that was rude." Kayla casually commented, glaring down the hallway and making a strange hand gesture before continuing to walk. She walked into potions and sat down next to Lily, both girls talking quietly about what happened that morning.

~After classes and Dinner~

"Okay. So. How much do you guys know about Ilvermorny?" Kayla had only told them about the classes, not the school itself.

"Just that you have some awesome classes." Sirius grinned.

"You guys start at 8 in the morning. Which is absurd honestly." Lily made a face.

"I mean. No Maj school start at that time usually, but you have to start arriving by like 7:30." Kayla shrugged.

"That's so crazy... No Maj?" James tilted his head.

"I thought Sirius was the puppy, not you." Kayla laughed, causing a temporary tension. "He has killer puppy eyes. Makes you feel guilty for not doing what he wants."

"Yeah." Sirius laughed nervously.

"Anywho. Ilvermorny was founded by a descendant of Slytherin. His wand is actually buried on the grounds. Isolt Sayre founded the school with her No Maj husband to teach their adopted wizard children and any others who wanted to learn how to use their magic." Kayla was in teaching mode, twisting her hair up and hair tying it into submission. "Her husband was a carpenter and he actually built the school. Isolt had befriended a Pukwudgie which are magical creatures usually found in the Delaware area. Pukwudgies' can appear and disappear at will, lure people to their deaths, use magic, launch poison arrows, and create fire. They are said to represent the heart and also seem to favor healers."

"Huh. Wow." James blinked at all the information.

"I'm a Pukwudgie actually." Kayla snickered. "But there are three other houses to the school. Wampus, Thunderbird, and Horned Serpent. Thunderbird House is sometimes considered to represent the soul of a witch or wizard. It is also said that Thunderbird favours adventurers. Horned Serpent House is sometimes considered to represent the mind of a witch or wizard. It is also said that Horned Serpent favours scholars. They are typically described as dragon-like serpents with horns and long teeth. They are often associated with or said to control the weather, particularly rain, lightning, and thunder. Magical abilities ascribed to them include shape-shifting, invisibility, and hypnotic powers."

"Give me a minute." Remus was scribbling down what she was telling them, looking fascinated at the information.

"I'll slow down." Kayla laughed, summoning them bottles of No Maj sodas. She opened the glass root beer bottle and sipped it, waiting for Remus who nodded once he was ready. "Wampus House is sometimes considered to represent the body of a witch or wizard. It's thought that Wampus favours warriors. They're kinda like a black panther type animal. Big cat. Will probably eat you type animal. I have a book on our history if you want it."

"I do." Lily leaned forward, sipping her drink and looking excited.

"Oh and we get sorted by giant statues. The statue that reacts to you is where you go." Kayla added. "I got picked by three of them. But when you get picked by more than one, you can choose which you want to go in."

"That's bloody brilliant." Sirius gaped. "Also, this is really good."

"A&W Root Beer. Always a classic. Really good with vanilla ice cream." Kayla hummed, watching Remus reading over his notes he'd taken. "But anywho, Isolt's crazy aunt is what drove her to move to the US and start her own school once she found the boys. Also, even Slytherin's bloodline is capable of producing Squibs. One of Isolt's daughters was a squib."

"This is amazing. I wish we could get more of a chance to talk to wizarding folks from other countries." Lily sighed. "In Muggle school, we can do a pen pal type thing."

"We talk to the Mexican wizards and the Canadians." Kayla leaned against Remus' side, soothing the unconscious tension in his body. "But anyways."

"What made you move here?" Lily tilted her head.

"Some of the classes are better plus a better chance on meeting my soulmate. Which clearly went amazing." Kayla smiled adorably at Remus.

Remus blushed faintly, squeezing her gently. "I'm glad you did."

"Me too." The brunette curled more into Remus' side.

 

"Gross. So much lovey dovey shit." Sirius fake gagged until James planted a kiss on his lips.

 


	7. Teach

James grinned against Sirius' lips, enjoying the way it always quieted his loud mouth soulmate. "Anyways."

"Sirius, you don't protest when it's you getting lovey stuff said to you." Lily reminded him, looking at her soulwords on her arms. She was soulmated to both James and Sirius and them to each other.

"Shh. Don't ruin my reputation." Sirius protested, looking adorably pouty and Lily kissed him.

"Well that's a thing." Kayla blinked, looking at them. "Knew it though. So could tell right away when I met you guys."

"We usually hide it but you're Remus' soulmate and you'll be around a lot." Lily explained. "But how could you tell?"

"I get general feelings from people, emotions." Kayla curled even more into Remus. "Occasional thoughts if I'm really listening. But I try not to. It's invasive and impolite to read people's thoughts."

"You're a legilimens?" Remus looked a bit pale.

"I haven't ever looked into your thoughts. Anything I want to know, I'll ask you. I would hate for someone to go in my mind without permission, why would I do it to someone?" Kayla sounded slightly offended. "Besides, I'm more specialized on the emotions part. But I'm still learning honestly. But the gist of it is that I felt the connection between James, Sirius and Lily. Just wasn't sure how deep it was."

"Huh, that's awesome." Sirius grinned broadly at the girl. "Is that why you were studying healing with the nurse at your school?"

"Yes, because I wanted to help people." Kayla shrugged, blinking as Remus maneuvered her into his lap. The werewolf's wolf side had felt his human side's unease and had pushed control slightly. "I'm going to be studying with Madam Pomfrey though here. We just need to set up a schedule."

"Ah alright." Lily still looked fascinated.

"Oh! Lily, here." Kayla summoned the book she had offered to lend the other girl. She handed it to Lily and smiled. "It's very detailed."

"Thank you." Lily breathed out, looking at the cover of the book.

"It covers everything from the founding up until like four years ago." Kayla added, looking at the clock. "You guys need to get back."

"Don't wanna." Remus mumbled almost silently, pressing his face into the back of her neck. Moony wanted to stay with their mate.

"If you need to come back, you can." She whispered quietly, rubbing his arm where it was around her waist.

He reluctantly let go and left with the others, looking like a kicked puppy. Remus nearly snarled at Peter when the chubby boy asked where they'd been, remembering that he'd THREATENED their mate.

"Rem's just on edge cause of his problem." James spoke briskly to Peter and guided Remus into bed. "Sirius and I are gonna sleep together."

Which usually meant they'd make out and other things. But tonight they would just cuddle and talk.

~1:30 am~

Remus got out of bed and snuck from the tower, wearing James' cloak and took the secret passage he'd been through earlier. He entered the quarters and made his way to the bedroom after removing the cloak, keen eyes taking in the surroundings. The werewolf entered his soulmate's bedroom and looked at her sleeping.

"Rem? What's the matter?" She sat up slowly, peering at him through the dark. "Come here."

He moved over to the bed and laid down by her, settling his head over her heart and listening to the steadily beating sound. All was well now that Moony was near his mate and he rumbled in contentment.


	8. Small

It was the day of the full moon and Remus had refused to let his mate out of her quarters all morning. Moony was nearly in full control and didn't want anyone near their mate at all.

 

"Rem, sweetheart. We need to go to class." Kayla was ensconced in Remus' lap, tucked against his chest.

 

"No." Remus couldn't remember the last time he had felt so out of control. "Stay here. Safe."

 

"Sweets, it's safe to go to class." Kayla cupped his cheeks, pressing a light kiss to his lips. "We can't miss class."

 

"Can too." Moony had no intention of leaving their den. The bedroom was their nest and the whole apartment was their den.

 

"Can we let Sirius and James in at least? They want to see you." She rubbed his cheek bones with her thumbs.

 

"Pack." Moony rumbled, agreeing because they were packmates. Kayla sent off a note to the other two who came in shortly after.

 

"I know that Remus is a werwolf." Kayla spoke seriously. "I had my suspicions but the past week confirmed it. It's a part of him and I love him the same."

 

"Oh good." Sirius relaxed as he looked at the girl. "Cause you wouldn't like us if you hurt him."

 

"I wouldn't hurt my soulmate." Her magic flared slightly, eyes narrowed at Sirius. She had come all this way to find Remus, why would she hurt him?

 

"Let's all calm down." James put his hands up in a placating gesture. "We know you wouldn't hurt him. Sirius just has a bad habit of putting his foot in his mouth is all."

 

"Yeah..." Sirius agreed, leaning into James' side.

 

"Pack." Moony rumbled, looking at the other two boys and his soulmate.

 


	9. Sweet

Remus snarled at being separated from his mate, pacing in the Shrieking Shack as he waited to transform. No one had been sure of what could happen if Remus was near his soulmate while transformed. Padfoot sat waiting, watching vigilantly as he did so.

Remus' back arched painfully as he transformed, screams and growls escaping his throat. He clawed at the floor as he changed. It hurt so badly every time.

Finally the pain stopped and he laid in his wolf form, panting heavily. Moony shook himself out, rising to his paws. He threw his head back and howled, sounding mournful. 

Padfoot couldn't help but howl along with him, padding over to his friend and rubbing against his side. He was rewarded with Moony licking his snout before the werewolf investigated Prongs. The wolf's snout prodded every part of the stag, also rubbing his scent on him to mark him as Pack. Padfoot was given the same treatment but Wormtail was nearly eaten, the rat scurrying away to hide in the walls. Moony hated the rat that had scared his mate.

The three slipped from the Shrieking Shack and into the Forbidden Forest, romping and playing together after hunting and eating prey. Moony suddenly took off towards the castle, crossing the wide lawn as a frantic stag and dog took off after him. The werewolf managed to slip in through an unknown tunnel, making his way through it and through secret passages in the walls. 

He managed to get all the way to the hall that led to his mate's quarters, pausing outside the portrait and whining loudly. He pawed at the portrait frame and the lion roared at him. Moony reared back and snarled at the wolf, smacking at the portrait with his paw.

Padfoot attempted to nudge Moony away from the portrait, not wanting to get caught. He yipped as he was smacked flying by the very agitated wolf, crashing into the wall as Prongs pawed the ground nervously. The stag went and nosed at his soulmate, checking to see if he was good.

The portrait door swung open and Moony trotted in, going right for the bedroom where he could smell that his mate was. He looked over his shoulder as the other two followed him in the apartment, seeing them pretty much taking guard which pleased him. His feral state was calmed as he worked on getting to his mate, instincts soothed by the strength of their bond.

Werewolves could control themselves if their bond was very strong or new, the magic in it working double time to help it get stronger and more firmly established. Occasionally there were cases were a werewolf did attack their mate, usually after something had occurred to fracture it. Those were the instances the Ministry focused on rather than the hundreds of other successful bonds between werewolves and their mates.

Moony pushed the door open with his nose as it hadn't been fully shut. The large wolf moved surprisingly quiet as he moved through the room to the large bed in the corner. He carefully got on at the foot of the bed and laid between her and the door, the girl asleep close to the wall. The room was almost overly warm, ruins etched in places to help it remain so. 

Moony's mate rolled to face him, mouth relaxed and face smooth as she slept. He could smell lingering distress and bared his teeth, unhappy that his mate had been distressed. He nosed at her armpit, familiarizing himself with her scent in this form. She mumbled, tucking her arms closer to her chest and sighed. 

The wolf rested his heavy head on her, reassured by her soft breathing. He felt the fingers on one of his mate's hands tangle into his fur, holding on tight. Moony licked her cheek lightly before settling his head back into its previous position.

The tawny wolf would be guarding her all night, protective over his mate. 


	10. Go

Kayla woke up to Remus howling in absolute agony in her living room. The wolf had gone in there to change back but had neglected to shut the door which would've triggered silencing charms. She hurriedly moved into the other room, wincing in sympathy. His emotions were wild during the transformation, changing rapidly.

"Is it always this bad?" She asked James who was closer. Sirius was on his knees near the werewolf who was changing.

"Every time." James nodded, seeing her anxiety written clear across her face.

"Poor Remus..." Kayla muttered. "Too bad it hasn't been invented yet."

"What?" Sirius had heard her with his keen hearing.

"Just talking to myself about it being too bad nothing has been invented to help Remus' condition yet." Kayla smiled, figuring she could get away with most of the truth.

"Yeah." Sirius was still suspicious but focused back on his friend.

"Ahhhh!" Remus let out a scream of utter torment as his bones twisted and snapped back to his human form.

"My poor soulmate. My poor Remus." The girl knelt next to Remus, sighing softly and watching closely. It took another half an hour for the transformation to finish and Remus passed out right after. "One of you go get Madam Pomfrey. The other will stay here. We'll say he found a way in and ended up in my rooms all night. You two came down early to see me but just arrived at the end of the transformation."

James nodded and hurried off, practically sprinting to the Hospital Wing. He was scolded several times by paintings and nearly accosted by Peeves.

"So what were you muttering about?" Sirius was fierce in his protection of his best friend. 

"I told you. It's too bad that there isn't a potion invented to help Remus yet." Kayla stared at him.

"Yet." Sirius repeated. "You say that like you know there will be."

"I'm an optimist." Kayla deadpanned before levitating Remus onto her Sofa turned bed. She had brought her own sofa and replaced the one in the room. It folded out into a full size bed and she had magicked sheets onto it along with pillows and blankets. "There will be. I just know it."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by James returning with Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore and the two heads of the houses Kayla was in. He shut his mouth and just frowned. He would be bringing this up with James and Lily later to discuss.

"Hello, Mr. Black." Dumbledore greeted, eyes twinkling as he attempted to use Legilimency on Sirius but was repelled by Sirius' natural barriers that he had strengthened throughout the years. He had attempted it on James but had also been blocked out. The Potters were a family that used spells to protect their children's minds from the mind arts. 

"Headmaster." Sirius greeted, jaw clenched. He hadn't yet managed to pull up his 'I don't care about anything' face yet.

"I take it you all know about Mr. Lupin's condition." Professor Dumbledore started, seating himself on an armchair.

"Yes." Kayla nodded, sitting on the sofa bed in a blatant display of possessiveness and protectiveness. She stroked the back of Remus' arm once Pomfrey nodded. The nurse knew the touch of a soulmate accelerated healing and to be both a wolf mate and a soulmate was doubly helpful.

"You understand the severity of the situation." Professor McGonagall butted in. "All three of you."

"Yes, Professor." All there chorused, keeping innocent expressions on their faces.

"Then I need not remind you to keep this a secret." Dumbledore smiled gently. "But I would like to know how Mister Lupin managed to get in the castle and out of the shack."

"What I figure is that his instincts managed to force him back closer to the castle and he transformed in however he gets to the Shack. He then made his way to a tunnel that could lead inside." Sirius offered. He spoke confidently. "At least that's what I figure."

"I heard howling outside my door. And the guardian let him in. Probably to keep him from hurting anyone. Wolves do not hurt their mates." Kayla spoke primly. 

"Then Sirius and I were anxious and wanted to keep Kayla company when she woke up. Cause she was worried when Remus disappeared last night." James finished.

"Yes." Kayla nodded after, agreeing. "Mine and Remus' bond is still new so I was feeling a bit emotional."

"Thank you. Remember to speak of this to no one or you will be suspended or expelled." Dumbledore rose to his feet and left, taking the teachers with him.

"Keep him in bed all day today. All four of you are excused. I know Mister Lupin will heal faster with his mate and Lady Magic knows you two won't leave him." Madam Pomfrey ordered, leaving pain relief potions and dreamless sleep along with pepper-up for the three of them. "The only reason I trust you to administer these is because you were studying healing at your old school and are currently with me." She left.

The trio looked at each other and sighed in relief, laughing after. Nothing like lying to Albus Dumbledore, the Mediwitch and two teachers to bond people.

"Shh." Remus grumbled.

"Open up." Kayla tilted the vial of pain relief potion into Remus' mouth and then the dreamless sleep. The werewolf settled back to a deep sleep, the pain gone from his face. "We need to come up with a better story the next time you get caught here. Or don't get caught here. Thought my heart was gonna explode."

"Same." James was laughing. 

"Good thinking though." Sirius high fived the girl. His suspicions were still on his mind but he was riding high on getting past Dumbledore's watch. They drank the pepper-up potions and laughed at each other before settling in to relax for a bit since they had no classes that day.


End file.
